Trepidation
by adromir
Summary: Steve has just been exonerated from the wrongful charge of murder. Kate comes to his cell to take him home.


_TREPIDATION_

**SUMMARY: Steve has just been exonerated from the wrongful charge of murder. Kate comes to his cell to take him home. **

**A/N: Nope. Not Supernatural fic still. This story takes place in the finale episode of Season 3, right after Steve was released from incarceration. Read on.**

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

DC Kate Fleming slowly followed as PC Green led the way towards the cell that had been holding DS Steve Arnott for the last 24 hours.

_Will he be pleased to see me?_ She wondered with growing anxiety. _Does he even want to talk to me again? Will he be mad?_

Her questions were about to be answered as the other fellow female officer used her keys to turn the lock of the cell door, swinging it open. "You're free to go."

Waiting until PC Green had left to return to her post, Kate approached the cell door with hesitant steps. Standing in the doorway, she found her partner sitting slump against the wall.

Steve looked pale and drawn, his eyes red. He was clearly surprised to see her.

"Kate?" His voice broke as he said her name.

"Who else would it be?" She smiled back.

His face crumpled. Running both hands over his head, Steve then rose to his feet and went into her opened arms where he stood weeping for a full minute. In tears herself, she hugged him tight.

"Thanks, mate," he finally managed to say.

To which she softly replied, "Come on. Let's get you home."

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

Kate pulled her car over right in front of the entrance to Steve's flat. She glanced at him, concerned. Her partner had been very quiet during the entire drive from the police station, looking subdued. Maybe a little sad.

"You okay, Steve?" she had to ask.

He mustered a tired smile. "Yeah. No place like home. Thanks for the ride, Kate. I'll see you later."

"No. I'm coming up," she said, shutting off the engine before she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Steve frowned. "But you don't have to…"

"I want to make sure you're settling alright, especially after they closed your flat for forensics. You might need help straighten it up."

He briefly looked down, as if embarrassed about something, before he nodded his acquiescence. "Alright. Thank you."

"No problem, mate."

Together they went up to Steve's flat situated at the third level. He used his house keys that had been returned to him along with his other belongings except for his cellphone. It was still kept as evidence by the AC12, and would be returned to him soon after they closed the case.

He walked into his home, already feeling the total void though nothing seemed to change much since the last time he was there. The empty bottle of wine was still on the coffee table, his lone pillow was still on the couch where he had fallen asleep. The police had seized his laptop, also to be returned later, now that he had been exonerated from all charges.

Kate followed him in, shutting the door closed. She looked around and was glad to see that the forensic search on Steve's flat had been done meticulously but professionally. Everything had been put to order without so much of a clutter. She didn't need to help clear up any mess, but that was not the real reason she was there.

Steve was still not talking much. He looked a bit loss, like he didn't know what to do next. Being incarcerated for long hours when you were completely innocent would do that to you. Understanding how vulnerable he felt at present, Kate was reluctant to leave him alone by himself.

"Why don't you give Sam a call? Here, you can use my phone," Kate said, handing him her iPhone.

Steve looked at it and just shook his head. "There's no need. She's staying with some friends."

"At least tell her you're home."

"She'll find out soon enough. Besides, we broke up."

For several moments, Kate could only stare in shock. She had been told that DS Sam Railston, Steve's girlfriend, had come to see him at his cell earlier that morning. She thought the visit was out of Sam's love for him and to show her support. When Kate realized what had actually happened, she grew angry.

But before she could make comments on that, Steve quickly said, "I'm gonna go shower."

He headed towards his bedroom, shedding his jacket along the way.

Kate sighed and briefly closed her eyes. Taking several moments to compose herself, she took a deep breath and walked towards Steve's kitchen. She couldn't help him with his broken relationship, but she could help feed him.

Rummaging around in the fridge and the cupboard, she found some eggs, a package of ice lettuce, and a packet of pasta among other things. But she was sure he wasn't keen to eat like a vegetarian that night, so she get him the next best thing. She called for a takeout delivery.

Steve took his own time in the shower. He reappeared almost an hour later, wearing a dark pullover and a pair of sweat pants, his hair still damp. His eyes were much redder than before, and Kate realized that a bout of weeping had been involved but she didn't make any remark on it.

Instead, she beckoned him towards the dining table, "I get you dinner. Come, let's eat. The food is getting cold."

Still silent, he pulled out a chair and sat down. Kate placed a plate in front of him and began serving. "Lamb Madras, your favorite."

Steve emitted a small grateful smile, and she took that as a win. However, when they started eating, it was a real quiet affair. He would take only small bites of the curry and some of the biryani rice while pushing around the rest of his food, looking awfully distracted.

"You don't eat much," she finally commented when she couldn't take his silence any longer.

He shrugged. "I'm not really hungry. Thank you for the food, though."

She frowned when he still couldn't meet her eyes. Steve was not guilty of anything, but he acted as if he had disappointed everyone around him. He looked chastened, and that almost broke Kate's heart. She knew she had to say something to clear the air between them.

"Dot is dead."

He instantly looked up, his eyes widened in surprise. "What happened?"

"Long story," she replied, before taking a bite of her lamb.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. So tell me, what happened? How did you manage to make them drop all charges against me?"

Kate put down her fork. "It turns out that Dot was actually The Caddy. He was the one behind everything, including the missing note in the envelope addressed to you by Danny Waldron and the murder of Lindsay Denton. Dot was the one who framed you to take the fall, creating that absurd profile to fit you as The Caddy."

She then related to him the events following Steve's interview, and how she had convinced Superintendent Hastings to delay submitting the casefiles on him to the crown prosecutor.

"The evidences against you have weird loopholes. Some things just don't add up. That's enough to give us reasonable doubts to dig deeper," she explained.

Kate continued by telling him about the dreadful interview with DI Matthew "Dot" Cottan, and how his many lies and pretenses had revealed him as the fraud that he was. A corrupted bent copper.

Steve sat listening with awe as she continued to tell him on how Dot had made his escape after a fellow bent police officer fired shots into the interview room, almost killing them all. And then Kate had gone in pursuit, armed to the teeth with an automatic rifle.

"Dot was rescued by a getaway car," she said. "I managed to shoot the driver, and the car was brought to a standstill. When I went to confront Dot, one of his cohorts inside the car fired his gun but Dot jumped in front of me, taking the bullets."

His mouth hanging opened, Steve was struck dumb by her story. "Wow. Jesus Christ, Kate. That was…Wow."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No, I mean, I can easily imagine you chasing that car, gun toting and all. You're a real badass, by the way," he said, grinning. "But Dot saved your live when he didn't have to."

"I also found that peculiar. Then I remembered he had tried hard to win my favors, bringing me coffee, being nice to me and everything. He even brought me flowers once. I don't know if he genuinely cared for me, or if it was just a ploy to get me on his side. We will never find out, now that he is dead."

"It doesn't matter now," Steve said, squeezing her hand. "What matters is that you're okay. I'm glad you didn't get hurt during the excitement."

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand in return.

"No, Kate. Thank _you_. You did all that to clear my name. Well done, mate. I could never ask for a better partner."

Her smile faltered. She suddenly felt ashamed, knowing how badly she had treated him during the last few days. Steve, however, didn't seem to realize her discomfiture.

"I've had my suspicions about Dot being a bent copper," he continued to say, "But I had no way to prove it."

"That was all my fault."

He frowned. "Why are you saying that?"

She bit at her lower lip before she softly said, "Steve…I am so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you in the first place."

He ruefully sighed, shaking his head. "It's alright, Kate."

"No, it's not alright!" she tearfully responded, "You're my partner. I should've trusted you more, but I got easily swayed by Dot's deceits. I was such a fool. If I had believed you from the start, none of this would have happened. And you won't be treated like a criminal."

"But then Dot would never be revealed as the real Caddy," he comforted her. "Things happen for a reason, no matter how awful they are. It does hurt when everyone treats me like a pariah, but you solved the case. And I'll forever be grateful."

"Steve, I feel real bad…"

"Don't be. You're a good cop, Kate. You were just doing your job, as I did mine." He looked at her earnestly. "However, there's one thing I need to clear up with you."

"What?" she asked, wiping the tears off the corner of her eyes.

"I admit, I have kept things from you before, and I might have lied about certain things. But I wasn't lying when I said I didn't shag Lindsay Denton. That bloody recording was taken out of context. Yes, we kissed, we touched, but I put a stop to it before things could go too far. I know my boundaries as a police officer. I would never have taken advantage of a grieving woman who also happens to be a suspect that—"

"Steve, Steve. It's okay," Kate quickly interjected, reaching over to place both her palms against his face. "I believe you."

When he just stared hopefully back at her, she grabbed him into her embrace. "That woman was a sly conniving bitch. She would do anything to get her way. So I believe you."

They sat together like that for a long moment, giving each other solace and comfort. When they finally pulled away, both were in tears.

Steve chuckled wearily, wiping his face dry. "Look at me. I'm a total wreck. Sorry about that."

"Same here." Kate smiled back. And then she saw him stifling a yawn. "Look, it's not too early. Why don't you go straight to bed? I'll clean up."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. Kate fondly watched as he staggered towards his bedroom. She was glad to notice that he left his bedroom door open.

She picked up the dirty dishes and put everything into the dishwashing machine. After wiping down the dining table, she went to collect the empty wine bottle before throwing it into the rubbish bin along with the takeout boxes. Afterwards, she went to get a spare pillow and a blanket from the guest bedroom, settling herself for the night on the couch.

Kate was still a little wired to go to sleep straightaway, so she grabbed the remote and switched on the television. She watched a cooking show with the sound on mute, for she didn't want to disturb her partner's rest.

She went to check on Steve several times during the night, tiptoeing into his room. His sleep was deep but a fitful one, with him tossing and turning restlessly under the covers as if he were being chased by something. Without waking him, Kate carefully rearranged the covers. The last time she went to check on him, she found him finally at rest, lying on one side facing the wall, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Even in sleep, Steve still felt the need to protect himself. And that brought unbidden tears to her eyes once more.

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

It was almost eight the next morning when Steve stumbled out of his bedroom into the kitchen. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he stared at his partner who was keeping herself busy at the stove.

"Morning, mate," she cheerfully greeted him.

He only grunted in reply. Steve was not a morning person, not until he got his first cup of coffee. As if reading his mind, Kate reached for the coffee maker. She poured some into a mug before placing it on the kitchen counter.

"Here's your coffee. Drink up."

He took his seat on the stool, picked up the mug in both hands and took a long sniff of the brew. "Thank God…"

Kate chuckled at his response and continued to deal with the scrambled eggs in the frying pan. "You sleep well?"

"No," he replied. "You?"

"Like a baby."

He noticed the pillow and the neatly folded blankets on the couch. "Why didn't you sleep in the guest bedroom?"

"I wanted to watch my favorite late night show but you don't have a TV in there."

"Liar." Steve snorted. He then seriously added, "You don't have to wait on me, Kate. Really, I'm fine."

"Of course, you are," she replied, shutting off the stove. She placed the plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

"And you don't need to make me breakfast."

"I'm a mom. Moms make breakfast. Now eat. You need your strength to get back to work."

"I'm not an invalid," he protested, but he ate the eggs anyway. She was happy to see that he finished everything on the plate.

"I'm going home to change before I head to the office," Kate said as she straightened up the kitchen. "Now I want you to go take a shower, dress up, and look your very best. I already miss seeing you in your waistcoat."

When he hesitated, she asked, "What's wrong, Steve?"

He shook his head and forced himself to smile. "Nothing. I just…"

"What? You're afraid of our colleagues' reception, particularly the gaffer?"

"No," he abruptly replied, and then his shoulders slumped. "Yes."

"Steve, the notice on your suspension has been rescinded. I promise you, everything is gonna be fine. You have my word," she assured him. "So, I'll see you at the office in an hour, okay? Don't be late."

With that, she grabbed her car keys and went out the door, leaving Steve alone with his trepidation.

_**-AC12AC12AC12AC12AC12-**_

The moment Kate stepped off the elevator, loud cheer and wild applause greeted her. She blushed.

"Aw, come on now," she protested as her co-workers quickly surrounded her. They patted her on the back, congratulating her for bringing down The Caddy.

"I was just doing my job, that's all."

"And a grand job that was," commented Superintendent Hastings. He was standing next to her station. "I'm proud of you, Kate."

She couldn't stop herself from beaming with pleasure. "Thank you, sir."

"Alright, everyone. Back to work," Hastings told the others. "This is not a bloody circus."

As the rest of them started to disperse, he turned to Kate, "I'm putting you in for a commendation. And this time the right person truly deserves it."

"Very kind of you, sir. Thank you," Kate responded, looking closely at her boss.

The gaffer was still deeply troubled by the recent affair. Like Kate, he had been duped and misled by the likes of Dot. It would not be easy for him to forget how he had readily believed the dead man's deceits, to the point of ostracizing his most loyal and capable officer.

"Will Steve be coming in?" he asked her.

"We shall see," Kate replied, right before she noticed someone familiar emerging from the elevator. She instantly broke into smiles. "Right about _now_."

The gaffer swiveled around to see, and there he was.

Steve walked through the access gate towards them with that confident swagger of his, his face expressionless and his head held high. He wore a dark grey suit with a matching waistcoat and a dark maroon tie, his wingtip shoes neatly polished, and his hair perfectly in place.

Everyone on the floor was staring at him, but Steve's full attention was focused on the gaffer. "DS Steve Arnott reporting for duty, sir."

Superintendent Hastings took a few moments to respond, "Very good, DS Arnott. Welcome back."

"Thank you, sir."

"For the first task of the day, I want you to draft an arrest warrant on Douglas Fairbank. It's about time that slug pays the price for what he did to those Sandsview boys."

"I'll get right to it, sir." Steve nodded, turning to go.

"Steven."

"Sir?"

Hastings came closer to quietly say, "How about you join me for a drink after work. Usual place?"

Steve smiled. "I'd like that, sir."

"Good. On you go, son. Get to work. I need that warrant on my desk yesterday."

"Sir."

Still grinning, Steve went to his station where Kate stood waiting with a big smile on her face. "Alright, mate?"

"Alright." Taking off his suit jacket, he draped it over the back of his chair before sitting down. Almost immediately, his other co-workers began to drift around him.

"Sarge, anything I can do to help?" asked PC Maneet Bindra.

"Yes, Maneet," Steve replied, already in work mode. "Find out Douglas Fairbank's whereabouts. We will arrest him today."

A male DC then placed a full mug of brew on Steve's desk. "Steve, here's your coffee. Black, no sugar, as you like it."

"Cheers, mate." Steve was grateful. He also responded good-naturedly to the others who welcomed him back, showing him their support.

When they were finally left alone, Kate raised her eyebrows at him. "See? I told you."

Chuckling, Steve nodded. "Aye, mate. You're always right."

"Come on. Let's get to work."

From his office, Superintendent Hastings watched as his two best officers got their heads close together, discussing about the current casefiles. His main attention was on one officer in particular. DS Steve Arnott.

Hastings was glad that the young man had willingly returned to work without much drama, even after the entire unpleasant experience he had had gone through during the last several days.

Steve could be an irritating wee gobshite when he wanted to be, but he was a very good investigator. A bit reckless at times with a ballsiness that usually landed him in hot water, but he was also insightful and absolutely resolute when he was on a case. He always got the job done, making him a great asset to AC12, a valuable officer that Hastings didn't ever want to lose. Again.

**THE END**

**Stay tuned for more LOD stories. Later, guys.**

"**I am not bent!" – DS Steve Arnott**


End file.
